Darkness
by oO Killah Star Oo
Summary: Read on in Chapters after this one


As we get to the field that we always play Baseball in, Alice felt something. She kind of looked at me and looked away. Thunder rolls.

"It's Time!" she says.

First up, Rosalie. She is our best player on our family team. She has never cost us a game. She hits as we all watch the ball fly into the forest behind us. Edward runs to get it.

"That should be a home run, right?" Bella says to Esme.

"No. Edwards pretty fast!" Esme replies.

"I thought you knew my brother, Speedy Gonzalez!" I say as I laugh about my dumb joke.

Next up, me. I Hit the ball and it ends up being a foul. I hit it a second time and it flies.

"We have trouble!" Alice says.

"Bella put on this baseball cap and put your hair down. The other vampires are not like us." I say handing Bella my baseball cap.

She puts her hair down as the three figures come in to seeing distance. The three vampires were close enemies with the Cullen family, James, Laurent, and Victoria. The would attack Bella if they knew she was human.

"I believe you lost this?" says Laurent with his posy coming our way.

"Thank you..." i reply grabbing the ball out of Laurent's hand.

"I see you are playing a bit of baseball. Would you care if we join in?" asked Victoria with a sly grin on her face.

"Sure i dont see why not." Carlisle says as he grabs the bat out of Rosalie's hands.

As Victoria went out onto the field, James turns sniffs and turns back around with a grin.

"*sniff*So you brought a snack?" he says turning towards Edward, Bella, and I.

"Bella get into the car." Edward said under his breath

"But....why?" She replied

"Just do it!"

Bella and me ran to the cars and waited for Edward. We knew that this would cause trouble but for the girl that my brother loves we are willing to risk our lives for her and Edward.

"Step on it, Saila!!!!" Edward yells jumping into the passenger seat.

I turn on the car and dart out of the secluded woods. We were headed towards our house but we knew it wouldnt be long before James and the others smelled Bella.

"What are they trying to kill me now?" Bella asked as we darted away from the baseball field.

"As Saila said, the others are not like us. They are only alive to kill. We want to keep you safe." Edward replied.

I could hear Bella's heart beating in her chest. She was thinking that someone was going to kill her. I knew that we could out run them but i wasnt sure how long we could. I could tell she and edward were scared.

We got to the house and the others had already gotten to the house. Since i am a new vampire i had no clue what to do when this came about. So i started doing what the toehrs were doing. Bella was running around franticly. I was trying to calm her down as Edward handed me a vest with the human scent on it. When he handed me the blue vest i knew exactly what he wanted me to do.

"Edward we have more trouble." Alice said as she turned around when she heard the door bell ring.

They all went to the door and found Laurent at the door. Carlisle could tell that he wanted to help. He knew everything by the look on their face.

"I am sorry if i scared yu guys but i am only here to help. James is a killing machine and i just want you to get this young beauty to safety. Please get her safe and not in place where James can find her. And you better hurry because he left soon after you did. He asked me and Victoria where you went but we did not know. I am so dearly sorry but you are running from both of them. Victoria wants to help James find, Bella is it, because she is his...mate as you would call it." Laurent said as we opened the door.

"It's okay, Laurent. We know you are the good guy of the group(definition of good guy: bad guy who doesnt get caught*quote from Murasakino*" I said as i offered him a step inside.

Then I knew what was going to happen. As Laurent went out the door, James appears in the door way. We all start franticly trying to hide the scent of bella so he cant tell that she is in the house.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
